Famous Last Words
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam is far from fixable and this is why.


**Hey guys this is a quick one-shot that I had to get out of my system (because of a certain lack of my favorite character *****cough* Adam *cough***** in season 11). Warning: this is probably not gonna be my best work.**

**Enjoy!**

Famous Last Words

Adam was broken… far from fixable. His life has been etched with scars of pain, lost love, and self-inflicted abuse. As far back as he could remember he was always different…

"_Gracie come play Barbie with us" Molly a girl from her class shrieked across the recess field motioning her to come over. _

"_I'd rather not" Gracie replied looking her shoes before continuing "thanks for asking though."_

A scar for every joke, insult, and all around bullying he faced almost every day of middle school…

"_Hey Dyke" Julia yelled in the hallway so that everyone could hear_

"_I'm not a lesbian" Gracie mumbled trying to hide her face._

"_Then drop all this tomboy shit" she said loudly before lowering her voice into a whisper "it's not cute anymore." She finished before walking over to her boyfriend, Gracie's stepbrother, who had just entered the hallway and she wrapped his arm around her waist before sauntering towards her class with her boy-toy in tow._

Betrayal…

"_What do you mean I should break it off with Julia?" Drew yelled. "What? Do you want her for yourself?" Drew asked plainly seeing the shock come across his younger stepsiblings face "Yeah, that's right Julia told me you play for the other team." Tears flooded Gracie's eyes as she ran to her room and slammed the door._

Trying…

_Gracie stood looking into a full-length mirror. The reflection showed a girl with a long sleeve pink shirt and a flowery skirt. All in all this was what society wanted, but it will never be who Gracie wanted. Until she could be who she wanted, her body will be foreign and empty. Nothing but an empty shell._

Failing…

_The pieces of the once full mirror lay on the ground surrounding the broken and sobbing girl. She was weak she knew what she had to do. Slowly bringing herself up to a standing position she carefully walked to her desk and took out the two things that comforted her and acted as a security blanket to her. She opened her hand revealing a lighter and a hair clip._

To much to handle…

_The once simple solution to Gracie's pain had become dull and plain not enough. Just like she would never be enough. She needed a bigger and more satisfying way to fix the pain. She needed something permanent and what's more permanent than death? She felt trapped on a world that hates her so she did what she had to. Taking some of her mum's prescription pain pills she began slitting her wrist. Over and over her clothes and her bathroom floor became crimson with the blood, but it had yet to put her out of her misery. Taking the sharp and blood stained razor she brought it to her thigh. Harshly, but delicately at the same time she managed to carve one word into her thigh 'DYKE'_

Dying…

"_I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone…" was the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness. She remembers hearing Drew's distressed voice scream into the phone at a 9-1-1 operator. And she remembers seeing a bright light._

Realizing…

_Waking up in a foreign room that was all white. Gracie finally realizes what she had done and how precious life is._

"_Gracie thank God your okay" Audra screamed flinging herself at her daughter "why would you ever do this?"_

"_Everything is messed up… I don't feel like I'm in the wrong body and I can't take it anymore" Gracie sobbed into her mothers chest _

"_Shh everything's going to be alright" her mother consoled her crying daughter_

"_Don't mean to interrupt but I might have an answer to your problem but your going to have to answer a few questions" the doctor spoke out._

"_Okay" Gracie said feeling like she was being interrogated_

Living…

Adam sat with both his friends listening to music and writing up his English paper. Suddenly Clare burst out "I love this song" she squealed before turning the radio up.

"I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone" she sang out of tune and nowhere near in sync with Gerard Way. But all Adam knows is that he will never be afraid to keep on living.

**AAAWWW wasn't that a cute and cheesy ending, but seriously I had no idea how to end it. Well it pained me to write Adam as Gracie but I managed. Hope ya'll enjoyed it **

**Peace, love, and glitter,**

**FabulousMisfit **


End file.
